


Meet Zayn....and Zain.

by fandomcrazychick



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2010 Zayn, 2014 Zayn, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Hand Jobs, M/M, Self-cest, Smoking Kink, Time Travel, Two Zayns, selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomcrazychick/pseuds/fandomcrazychick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn pops back to 2010 to cuddle with himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Zayn....and Zain.

**Author's Note:**

> To avoid confusion, I called 2010-Zayn "Zain" because that's what he went by at that time.
> 
> This is what came out of my selfcest feels.
> 
> My Tumblr - http://fandomcrazychick.tumblr.com
> 
> Prompts are always open! Send me stuff, and I'll do whatever catches my attention.

Seventeen year old Zain lay in his bed, not sleeping, but instead just thinking about that day. He had finally auditioned for the X Factor, and he was through. It still hadn't sunk in fully yet -even though he had known everything beforehand - that he was going to boot camp in a few months, that he might actually get far.

He rolled over and picked up the book he was currently reading, quickly getting back into the story of it. His eyes followed the words, drinking in every detail. Zain got so absorbed that he was startled when he felt long, muscular arms loop around him from behind, and a warm body pressed against his back all of a sudden.

Zain turned around, and was met with a pair of twinkling hazel eyes, framed with long dark lashes. 

"Hey babe." Older-Zayn grinned. "How was the audition?" He placed a gentle kiss on his younger self's lips. 

Zain bit his lip with a shy smile, and rested his head on Older-Zayn's chest. "It was great - but of course you knew that. You lived it." He giggled. "When are you coming from this time?" 

"Start of June, 2014." Older-Zayn recalled. "I hoped I'd come back to see you after that concert we just had - it was epic, and I couldn't wait to tell m'boyfriend about it."

"Is it as weird for you to call me your boyfriend as it is for me to hear you call me that?" Zain asked, as a blush spread through his cheeks, and up towards the tips of his ears. "I mean, you're me - and I'm you..." He tailed off, not wanting to confuse his head anymore than it was.

"Babe, we've talked about this - I'm totally in love with myself, and you happen to be the hottest guy I've ever met on my time travels. Besides, I know you haven't got any diseases, since we both know that neither of us are stupid enough to forget a condom." Older-Zayn nuzzled Zain's neck with a shit-eating smirk that sent the younger lad's stomach into butterflies of excitement. "Can't I tell myself how much I love you?" 

"So bloody vain...." Zain mumbled, his eyes fluttering closed as his older self's lips brushed over all his sensitive spots on his neck and throat. "Waliyha's just next door though, and you know she's a light sleeper." 

Older-Zayn pouted, and pulled back, "Oh fine. We can just cuddle." He pulled the duvet back over them, and pulled Zain closer against his chest so they were spooning cosily in the bed which was made for only one. "Want to hear what I did?" He purred into Zain's ear, nipping gently at the lobe.

"Yeah, alright." Zain murmured, feeling so much at ease now, cuddled up against the toned body of his older self. "Did you get arrested? 

Older-Zayn let out a chuckle which was almost a bark. "No, but I wouldn't be surprised if I get arrested in the far future. Nah, I just smoked some weed. It was recorded, and somehow leaked online, so there's a whole big thing about it." He shrugged. "It'll blow over, like the cheating thing."

"You what?!" Zain's eyebrows rose. He hesitated, but then asked shyly, "What was it like? The weed?" 

"It was great actually. It was just like smoking a cigarette, only after a few drags of it, I felt all happy, and fuzzy inside. I acted like a right idiot when I was high, but it was so worth it for the feeling." As Older-Zayn spoke, Zain could imagine what it felt like - the slight burn of the smoke in his throat, the image of the smoke issuing from his older self's amazing lips....Fuck. Without meaning to, he got a boner right there and then.

He blushed deeply, and tried to think of other things to get it down again, but it didn't work. After a few seconds, he felt Older-Zayn's hand snake into his boxers, and felt his slim fingers wrap around Zain's erection. "You like that? Well, I should have remembered about our smoking kink." Older-Zayn whispered seductively in Zain's ear as he began fucking his fist with Zain's cock. "You feel so good - but you know what? You'll get even bigger in the next year or two - nearly nine and a half. You'll have to remember to be careful though - most girls can't deal with the really big ones like ours." 

"Like P-Perrie?" Zain stuttered, his breath hitching every time Older-Zayn's thumb flicked over the tip of his dick. 

"Nah, she's different. She loves our big dick." Older-Zayn paused, and whispered, "You know this isn't really cheating, yeah? Since we're the same person?" His hand slowed its pace. 

Zain whimpered at the lack of relief. "Zayn, I love you , but can you please fucking hurry up?! I'm lying here with a fucking boner because of you-me-whatever!" 

Older-Zayn chuckled, and even though Zain couldn't see it, he knew his older self was smirking. "Alright, boo. I'll give you what you want." He sped up his hand movements again, continually stimulating the tip with his thumb when his hand reached the top with every thrust. "You gonna come for me, babe? You gonna come all over my hand?" He licked at Zain's ear, and nibbled on the lobe as he felt the younger boy shake with the anticipation of his climax.

"Gonna come.." Zain moaned quietly, his breath ragged. With a groan, he bucked his hips into Zayn's hand and came harder than he ever had before. He lay back afterwards, trying to catch his breath. Zain could feel Older-Zayn's hand slip out of his boxers, and somehow he just knew that the older version of himself was smirking with satisfaction.

"Zain?" 

Zain quickly sat up when he heard his dad's voice, accidentally knocking older-Zayn out of the bed in the process. "Yeah, Dad?" He called nervously. If Yaser came in that moment, Zain would have a lot of explaining to do.

"What are you doing up? It's nearly midnight, and you've had a long day. Do you want to talk about anything?" Yaser asked through the door.

"No, Dad, I'm fine. I'm going to sleep now anyway. G'night." Zain ran a hand through his messy black hair, and listened for his father's footsteps back down the hall. Once the coast was clear, he looked around the room, but Older-Zayn was gone. 

Zain groaned, and lay back. "I can't wait until it comes time for me to do that to my younger self." He muttered to himself as he closed his eyes, trying to not think about the beautiful blonde girl that Older-Zayn was probably fucking right now in his own time.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr - http://fandomcrazychick.tumblr.com
> 
> Prompts are always open! Send me stuff, and I'll do whatever catches my attention.


End file.
